Generations
by ILOVEYOUEDWARDCULLEN
Summary: Lifelong friends, will Edward and Bella ever admit their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: JUST A LITTLE BREAKING DAWN GIFT

A/N: JUST A LITTLE BREAKING DAWN GIFT! I wrote this a long time ago but never posted.

Renee's POV:

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Elizabeth said. I looked down at my newborn daughter, Bella. I had just bought her home from the hospital after spending eighteen hours in labor before giving birth.

Elizabeth had been in Chicago with her sun and husband for a visit to her family at the time that I was in labor. But now they were back in our small town of Forks, Washington. This was the first time that Elizabeth had seen Bella. She bought with her little Edward Cullen, her three month old child, who she now held in her arms.

"She seems excited to see you guys." I said as Bella giggled at Liz and wiggled her fingers toward her.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said happily. I handed her Bella and took Edward from her.

He was a beautiful baby. He had green eyes that were gorgeous and bronze colored hair. He stared at me with a blank expression that most babies wore. Then I heard Bella squeal and giggle. I looked up and laughed at Elizabeth nuzzling her face into Bella's tummy. Just then, Bella abruptly started crying.

Edward, not liking the sound, also began to whine.

"Oh no, what's wrong little Bella?" I asked. "Here, I'll see if she needs to be changed." I said, again switching the two children. I went up the stairs to the nursery. Oh, she needed to be changed all right. I quickly took care of her and went back into the living room where Elizabeth and Edward waited. Edward had stopped crying now and was lying on his stomach on the rug.

I put Bella next in the same position next to him. The two babies stared at each other for a moment, and then Edward started making baby noises. Instantly, Bella smiled and did the same. They started laughing together, understanding each other. I looked at Liz and laughed. Her eyebrows were raised and she threw her hands up. "Their own private language, I guess!"

We laughed. "I'm sure that they will get along great."


	2. Chapter 2

AGE FOUR:

AGE FOUR:

Renee's POV:

I watched as my daughter absently sat in the sandbox. There was another little girl about her age sitting across from her, filling a pale with sand and dumping it on her bare feet. Bella just sat there looking bored and watching the girl.

I knew why. Edward wasn't here because he had a check up this afternoon. So Bella was on her own for the day, which was very rare. The girl in the sandbox seemingly addressed Bella, but she just glared at her.

_Be nice, please be nice!_ I thought. She could make other friends than Edward, couldn't she? Just as I thought this, Bella let out a giant squeal and punched the sand.

"Leemmeee loneee! I want Eddie!" Horrified, the little girl scrambled up and ran away crying. I was about to get up and bring Bella home when Elizabeth sat next to me out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Appointment over early." She explained, shrugging. "Wow, apparently Bells missed Edward. Those two are inseparable!"

I nodded. "Yeah, it worries me sometimes." I said, looking at the little girl who previously sat in the sand box, but was now being treated to an ice cream.

"I know what you mean. Bella wasn't the only one throwing tantrums today. I think that the doctor let us out early because Edward wouldn't stop complaining that he wanted to go see Bells." She laughed.

We looked over to our children. Edward had run over to Bella, who was now crying.

"Don't cry Belly! I'm here!" he said. Surprised, Bella looked up at him through her tears.

"Eddie! Yay!" She perked up instantly and threw her arms around him. Edward just laughed and said "Let's play!"

And they did, like always.

A/N: I have seven more short chapters written out that I will post. After that, I have a feeling that you will want more… and if I get some reviews, that just might happen, seeing as I have some good ideas planned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review

A/N: Please review!

Age 10

Bella's POV

I sat in Edward and my tree. It was recess for my fellow fourth graders and I, but Edward had not shown up yet. Our tree is all the way in the back of the schoolyard, and it was the only one in front of the fence dividing the school from the lush forest. It was tall with thick leaves and many branches, so that when we were in it, nobody could see us.

I heard a rustle below me and secondslater, Edward was next to me.

"Hey, I was looking for you!" he said. I just nodded solemnly. Immediately, Edward knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Belly?" he asked, using his special nickname for me when I was sad. He moved closer to me. I felt tears start to prick the corners of my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was full out sobbing into Edward's arms, soaking his tee shirt in the process.

He didn't ask what was wrong again. He was silent as I let everything out, only rubbing my back. When I was silent again and I had stopped crying, he wiped stray tears from my face.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

I sniffed. "It's my mom and dad. Know how I told you they've been fighting a lot lately?"

Edward nodded and I went on. "Well last night, they came in my room and they told me they were getting a divorce. They're not going to live together anymore. I'm not gonna have my family together." I stopped because I felt like bawling again.

"You're gonna see them both still. It'll be okay. I promise, Belly, it'll be okay. You'll always have me."

I looked up at him and smiled through my tears. "Thanks, Edward. You always know what to say." I threw my arms around him in another bear hug.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are always short, but this is something that I wrote long ago

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are always short, but this is something that I wrote long ago. It's been sitting in my notebook and I just wanted to post them to see if people would like them… as the story deepens, the chapters will get longer, but the beginning of the story was so short because I just wanted to show a few moments of their friendship. With that, here is the next chapter. And by the way, I am shamelessly promoting my new website, /topazheart, so please, I beg of you, go check it out! It's nothing too extravagant but it is my first site and I'm excited about it. Anyway, I'll let you read now…

Age 15

Bella's POV

"And now we will dispose of our materials and you may talk quietly amongst yourselves for the remainder of the class," the teacher said.

I studied the clock. There were only five minutes left of class left. I turned to Edward. He was my lab partner this year, lucky us! We were nervous about not being in the same classes in our first year of high school. But here we were, proving that we had nothing to worry about.

"I never thought seeing a frog's insides would be so fun." I said sarcastically. He laughed. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"I thought it was pretty cool." I turned around and saw Mike Newton standing there.

"Ew. Really? Grossed me out." I said. It seemed like Mike was concentrating hard on something else, though. I knew he either wasn't listening or didn't care when he didn't answer. So why was he talking to me?

But then Mike abruptly blurted out, "Actually, I came to see if you wanted to go out this Friday? Tomorrow? You know, for a bite to eat in Port Angeles or something."

Forward much? But who cares! I just got asked out on a date for the first time! I inwardly squealed. But on the outside, I just smiled.

"Sure, Mike. I would love to go out with you tomorrow."

"Sweet. Pick you up at seven," he said and walked away.

The bell rang just then and I looked for Edward but he was already gone. That was weird. He always walked me to gym. Was something wrong? I shoved the thought out of my mind and headed toward the locker room, disappointed and confused.

Edward's POV

Why did I just storm out of Bio like that? I felt mad and annoyed, but I didn't know why. Everything was fine until Newton came to talk to Bella.

I hated Newton.

Where did that thought come from? I never had a problem with him before, not that we talked or anything. It didn't matter. I had to apologize to Bella for leaving. I usually walked her to gym class.

I changed my direction and headed toward the gym, figuring I could catch her on her way there. As I travelled through to the hall that led to her class, I saw that she was already making her way there, in front of me.

"Bella!" I called out. She was about to turn around when Mike popped up out of nowhere. He put his hand on the small of her back and I felt something rise in my chest. Anger, maybe?

But _why_? Why should I be upset that Bella was going on a date? Unless… no way. I wouldn't even let myself think the thought. Bella was just a friend. My best friend.

Bella's POV

I heard someone call my name. I turned slightly but then I felt a hand on my back. I gasped and then saw that it was only Mike. Realizing this, I blushed.

"Hey. I was thinking, and maybe we could just clear things up. I like you and you like me, right?" I opened my mouth to respond, but he didn't give me the chance. "Let's go out."

It sounded more like a command than a suggestion, but I was still excited. "Okay!" I said.

Ah! My first boyfriend and my first invitation to go on a date all in one day!

"Awesome." He said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. He pressed his lips roughly against mine, then as soon as they met, forced his tongue through my lips.

He dragged it across the roof of my mouth, hard. I just put my tongue on his, not knowing what to do. Then he pulled away.

"See ya." He said, then walked away again.

Oh. My. God. My first kiss!

But it was so bad. I was beginning to think that Mike wasn't going to work out. He was sort of obnoxious, I admitted to myself. Apparently he was that was that way in everything that he did, including kissing.

Freak. But this was my first boyfriend, after all. We hadn't even been dating for two minutes. Did I already want to end it? People would laugh, for sure.

I sighed as I made my way into the locker room. I would stay with Mike for a while, at least.

A/N: Was it okay? Well, obviously not, I mean Mike and Bella? I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. And just to prevent confusion, when Bella's parents divorced, Renee stayed with Bella in their house and Charlie just moved to Amanda Park, Washington, which is just a little farther away from Forks than Port Angeles is.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Three chapters in two days

A/N: Three chapters in two days! You guys are lucky I'm so good to you lol!

Age 15

One month later.

Edward's POV

I figured it out when Mike and Bella started dating.

I wasn't in love with Bella. I just wasn't used to sharing her. They had been dating for about a month now.

I still wasn't used to sharing.

I still hated Mike. He was a rambunctious asshole. But I would never tell Bella that. It surprised me that she couldn't see it for herself. Or maybe she did. I saw the way she looked at him, and I could tell when she talked about him that she wasn't happy.

Bella's POV

I was in Mike's living room and we were watching The Grudge 2. I hated this movie. Mike loved it. Guess whose opinion won?

I looked over at Mike, who was eating sour cream and onion chips. I bought them over, but he wasn't offering to share them as he devoured them as if he hadn't seen food in months. God, he didn't even say thank you!

Just then, Sarah Michelle Gellar fell off a building and landed at her sister's feet. I rolled my eyes at it, but Mike bounced up and down like an idiot.

"Don't worry, babe! It's not even that scary!" he said, stroking my thigh, chip crumbs falling from his full mouth. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

We finished the movie and Mike's hands were suddenly all over me. I kept trying to push away.

"Sto-" I began to object as Mike's mouth caught mine.

He poked his tongue in and out of my mouth. Worst kisser ever. Plus, his breath was completely disgusting from the chips.

Then his hands began to reach up under my shirt. I swatted them away. Pulling away from him, I got up.

"Come on Belly. We can have fun," he said.

No.

"Don't call me Belly!" I sneered. Only Edward called me that.

I started for the door, but as soon as I pulled it open, Mike's hand slammed it back shut. He spun me around and pressed me against the door. I heard the lock click behind me. Now I was getting scared.

"Don't you ever walk away from me," he whispered huskily in my ear. He reached for the button on my jeans and got it undone. He started pulling down my zipper.

I yelled for him to stop, that I didn't want to do this. Then, without a thought, I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with shock on his face.

"You bitch!" he screamed as he rubbed his jaw. I then kneed him hard in the groin. He was floored.

I used the opportunity to unlock the door and propel myself down the street. When it felt like I was two miles away, but probably only half of one, I stopped running, broke down in the grass, and cried.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, yeah, Mike is evil and all that. Ooh, but what will Edward do? I already know but should I tell you? The chapter _is _already written out… hmm…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I like getting you guys mad at Mike

A/N: Wow, I like getting you guys mad at Mike! I went to Six Flags yesterday! It was a rip off. Yay!

Age 15

Edward's POV

I was on MySpace when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Gysele Ravenwood, a girl in my English class who I didn't talk to much. I wondered what she could want.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Uh… Edward? Hi, this is Gysele." She answered back. She sounded nervous.

"Hi…" I said.

"Listen, I know that we don't know each other that well, but I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to a movie sometime or something."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I hadn't noticed that anyone was interested in me.

"Okay, sure. How does this Friday sound?"

"It sounds great! I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up. I guessed I was going on my first date.

Before I could put my phone down, it rang again. It was Bella. I answered it and heard sobbing.

"Bella?" I asked. What was going on? There was no answer and when I began to get nervous, I heard her whisper my name.

"Bella, it's me. It's Edward! What's wrong, are you okay?"

I grabbed my jacket and my dad's car keys, already moving. I was home alone, so even though I was too young to drive yet, I wouldn't get caught. I started the car and Bella said,

"Edward, please help me! Can you come get me? I-I… H-h-h-he…" she broke into more sobs.

"Where are you, Belly? I'll come get you, I'm coming! Where are you?" I asked frantically.

"Castner Street, I think." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Don't move, I'll be right there!" I said. I backed out of the driveway and drove.

Bella's POV

I tried to calm myself down as I got off the phone with Edward.

He was going to be here.

He was coming, and I'll be fine.

Everything will be okay.

These are the things that I was telling myself when I saw the silver Volvo pull onto the street. I didn't think anything of it when it stopped at the curb by me. Fear went through me and then I realized that I knew this car. It belonged to Edward's father.

Oh my god. He sent his _dad_ to pick me up? I got worried. He would tell my father that something was wrong. My head swam for an alibi as I saw the door open.

But it wasn't Mr. Masen who stepped out of the car. It was Edward! What? But he was only fifteen. He can't drive yet! _Apparently he could_, I told myself.

"What happened to you Bella?" he said with horror on his face as he ran towards me. I could only imagine what I looked like right now.

"It was Mike." I said as he sat in the grass beside me. Edward's face hardened.

"What did he do to you?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Nothing. I mean… I mean, he tried, but I…" I trailed off. I looked down at the grass and started tugging it up from the ground. Then I felt muscular arms around me.

"I'm sorry Belly," he said, pulling back and wiping the tears from my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded against Edward's chest. "Thanks for getting me." I said as he helped me into the passenger seat of the car.

"Bella, I will always be there for you. Whenever you need me, call me and I'll come running."

"Or driving illegally." I added. "Aren't you worried that you'll get caught? I'd hate to get you in trouble."

"Bella, you know I've known how to drive since I was twelve. I won't get caught. And if I do, I'm sure your dad would understand."

"We're not going to tell anyone about this, right? You have to promise me, Edward."

"Of course not. No one has to know."

That was a relief.

I thought Edward was taking me home, until we slowed to a stop. I looked out my window.

We were back at Mike's house.

A/N: Uh oh, what's gonna happen? I guess I'll post soon since I haven't done so in a while. You know, at fourteen years old, you DO get grounded from the computer and stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I demand that everyone get familiar with I Miss You by Blink 182 because it's awesome and will be a cute part of the story later

A/N: Okay, I demand that everyone get familiar with I Miss You by Blink 182 because it's awesome and will be a cute part of the story later! LISTEN TO IT NOW! Thanks.

Age 15

Edward's POV

I knew that Bella couldn't tell, but I was fighting a rage just thinking about what had happened to Bella. She was surprised when I stopped in front of his house.

"What are we doing here Edward!?" Bella screeched, brow furrowed and eyes frantic.

"Stay in the car, Bella." I got out and pounded on Mike Newton's front door.

The idiot answered it with ice held to his jaw. What was that about? Did Bella punch him? I almost laughed at the thought, but took another look at Mike's stupid face and remembered why I was here.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he asked.

"Mike, do you have any clue as to why I would show up to an imbecile like your home?"

Mike frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You hurt somebody I care about very much."

My hands were now balled into fists.

"Man, go home. Nothing's up. Just me and my girl messing around."

That set me off. I pulled my arm back and thrust it forward, straight into Mike's face. I heard a crack as my fist came in contact with his nose, and knew it was broken. Blood gushed out of his nostrils.

"I don't think she'll be _your girl_ anymore. And if you ever touch her again, you'll get another visit from me." I threatened. It wasn't an empty threat.

"And also, tell anyone about where or who you got your latest injuries from, and you will be charged with sexual assault. I have pretty good associations with Chief Swan," I reminded him.

And with that, I pushed Mike back inside and slammed his own door shut towards me. Now it was time to drive Bella home.

A/N: A very short chapter, but this is the end of them being fifteen. Next chapter they're seniors! Expect things to really pick up because some interesting stuff is going to take place. And if you haven't listened to I Miss You yet, what are you doing reading my author's note! Get to it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am SO SORRY about not posting in a while

A/N: I am SO SORRY about not posting in a while. It's been a little hectic getting ready fro high school. But at last, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Age 18

Bella's POV

I groaned as Alice pushed me into the vanity chair.

"Oh, come on Alice!"

She had been my best girl friend since she moved to Forks last year. I was currently in her fabulous mansion and very pink bedroom. Tonight was our senior prom, and Alice insisted on buying me the cutest dress and shoes for it.

Now she was insisting that I let her curl my hair and do my makeup.

"But Bella, tonight is _prom_!" she whined. She gave me her best pout.

I sighed. How did she always get her way?

"Fine, Alice! Just don't take too long!" I surrendered.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands in excitement. I sighed. This was going to take a while.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. At least, I thought it was me.

_No way_, I thought. I actually looked… pretty. Who knew?

My hair was parted to the side and I had two sections of hair, one piece on either side, that were pinned together in the back of my head with a gemstone clip in the back. From there, the rest of my hair cascaded down my back in loose curls.

I didn't know what Alice put in my hair, but it was smoother and shinier than ever. Actually, I didn't even think she used hairspray or gel.

My dress was a strapless sky blue. The top half had lace and pretty rhinestones lining the top. Below my bust there was a satin ribbon tied into a bow on the side. The rest of the dress was in a style that I wasn't sure the name was, but it was like it was bunched up and pinned in place.

I felt like an entirely different girl.

As I made my way down the staircase, I began getting nervous. This would be our last prom, our last big night together as high school students.

I tried to focus on not tripping as I descended the staircase. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and…

Fell.

I put my hands out in front of me to break my fall, but before I hit the carpet at the bottom of Alice's grand staircase, I felt familiar arms catch me.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were piercing and green. Edward's eyes.

I took another deep breath as he straightened me, the grin evident on his face. Of course he was laughing, or trying not to.

"Let's not kill ourselves before we even get there now, Bella." He teased.

"Thanks" I huffed. He laughed at my pout and crossed arms. I couldn't help but join in.

This was why Edward and I would have fun; he could always get me to smile. We were going to prom together. When we were younger, we promised each other that come our senior year, we would go to prom together. We both got asked by others, but we had held true to our schoolyard pact.

Finally, I could contain myself and the laughter subsided. For the first time, I really looked at Edward. He looked very handsome in a black tuxedo and a sky blue tie that matched my dress perfectly (Alice's doing).

He held a small box now and I figured it contained my corsage. I also had his boutonniere… somewhere. I began rummaging through the drawer next to me in search of it. I was getting very nervous when I didn't see it, but then Charlie handed it to me.

"Thanks, Dad." I sighed. I found it and I looked up and Edward was staring at me. It made me blush a little.

But why? This is _Edward._

_Oh, come on_, I told myself. _Don't act as if you haven't been in love with him as long as you can remember!_

I told my brain to shutup and pinned Edward.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said. His seriousness was beginning to make my face turn red.

"Ah, you noticed." I said jokingly, trying to lighten he mood. "You look very pretty yourself there, Edward." I smiled. He did, too and I was at ease again.

"Here…" he said. He took my hand in his and slid the corsage onto my wrist.

"Thanks," I said for the third time that night.

Edward, Alice, her boyfriend, Jasper, and I went through the spectacle of taking our prom pictures and finally, our parents let us go.

A/N: Sooooo, howd you like it? Please let me know in reviews because the story is coming to the part where I stopped writing it a long time ago, so unless I get some reviews saying to write more, I will just end it where it was originally ended. Also, the picture of Bella's **gorgeous** prom dress that I wish I had (too bad I' only a freshman!) is on my page. And by the way, for those of you who don' understand her hairstyle, it is somewhat similar to the link also on my page (not the coloring, though.)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You know the drill: Read and Review

A/N: You know the drill: Read and Review!!

Age 18

Bella's POV

I gasped when I saw the stretch Hummer limo in front of Alice's house. It was a sleek black and it was gorgeous. Alice must have paid; she was quite loaded.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, opening the door for me and offering me his hand.

As soon as he opened the door, "In the Ayer" by Flo Rida blared out. I heard laughs and excited squeals, from which belonged to none other than Alice.

"We shall," I said, laughing, and we got into the vehicle.

The inside was like a big party, with my friends- Alice, Angela, Ben, and Jasper, who graduated the year before us but was Alice's date as well as boyfriend. We were the last people to be picked up, and so the next stop was prom!

Edward's POV

We reached the grand venue of Forks High and we all stepped out of the limo. Bella looked incredible tonight, and every time she looked at me and smiled, I felt like I was walking on air. It was then that I realized that-

My thoughts left me when we went through the gymnasium doors. We walked through an archway of balloons that screamed "cheesy prom committee!" at us. It was basically your classic prom.

Well, we _were_ in Forks, WA.

At the time, people were gyrating and crushing their bodies together. I knew that Bella was opposed to any type of dancing, but I wouldn't dare to ask her to dance _that _way.

_Too bad, _I thought as I watched my peers.

The song ended and another came on, not slow but not fast enough to gyrate to… Actually it was kind of a weird song to play at a dance, because how do you dance to it? I think it was called "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.

I looked at Bella questioningly. She was already looking at me.

"No. Not this song. If I dance at all tonight, it will not be to this. It is so annoying!" she said.

I smiled. Bella was nervous, I could always tell.

"No problem. Next song?" I asked hopefully. She didn't answer right away, pondering.

"Yeah, okay. Next song. I promise," she said, holding her pinky finger out.

"No matter what it is?" I pressed, confirming her vow.

She rolled her eyes. "No matter what it is. Well, to a certain extent." She said, obviously thinking of the previous song. Damn.

I locked my pinky with hers. "Deal."

Bella's POV

I really hated dancing. But I found myself hoping that the next song would be slow.

I had a feeling that something would happen tonight. I didn't know what it was, but something in Edward had changed.

So for the duration of the stupid song that I hated, I chatted with Angela and everyone else. Then the song ended and a new one began. It was "Here's to the Night" by Eve 6.

_Yes!_ I thought to myself.

Edward was staring at me with a weird expression that made me nervous. He got up and held his hand out to me. I took it, his eyes never leaving mine. He led me to the corner of the dance floor, where nobody could see me trip over my own two feet.

He knew me so well.

Suddenly, Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist. Uhhh, what do I do again? My instincts told me to put my arms around his neck, so I did.

We then slowly began to sway to the music together. This was no big deal, right? I was just, you know, dancing with Edward. It wasn't as if I had never done this before. We danced at prom last year.

But tonight something felt different; the way Edward's eyes bore into mine and the way I blushed every time he did, and the way that it all seemed just so _perfect_.

I dared to stare back and there I found resolve. Edward pulled me closer to him so that we were no longer looking at each other, but my head rested against his chest.

Well, this was new.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"I'm glad," he said. We were quiet a little longer and then he spoke again.

"You know, Bella, you really do look so gorgeous."

"Thanks, Edward. Alice knows how to work miracles, apparently."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I meant all the time."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. So stupidly, I just said, "Okay."

He laughed. I knew that he would understand, he knew me so well.

"Bella…" he said. He sounded nervous, which made me nervous, too.

"What?"

"I… I love you," he whispered softly.

I gasped at his confession and pulled back so we were face to face once more. I was too shocked to blush! Imagine that!

There was no regret in Edward's eyes or uncertainty in the way he held my gaze. Oh god, he knew! He knew, he knew, he knew!

_Well duh, _I told myself. _What is your problem, anyways? He just said he feels the same! _My brain kicked me. Right.

"I love you, too." I admitted. There was that blush.

Edward's eyes searched mine for something. Then he slowly leaned down. His lips met mine and slowly caressed them.

So _this_ was what a kiss was supposed to be like. He pulled away. I thought about who my first kiss ever This was more like it. This was my first real kiss. Edward pulled me against him in a loving hug.

"It's about time," he said.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've been waiting to say that to you."

I laughed. "I think I do."

I sighed contentedly. Everything was perfect. It was then that I realized that the song had ended; when, I don't know. But now was a fast tempo song. Edward noticed, too, and smiled.

"Wanna give it a shot?" he teased.

"Very funny," I laughed, moving back to our table.

A/N: Sooo how'd you like it? Yay, Edward and Bella are together now! Now, pay attention:

I have one more chapter written out. That chapter was originally the last one, but when the time comes, you guys need to tell me if you want me to write more AND give me some ideas since I am on a little bit of writers block. You guys are all great and thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You guys who always review are just AWESOME

A/N: You guys who always review are just AWESOME! Any author loves to get feedback, so even if you guys don't like something or I made a mistake, please _ask me_!

Oh, and guess what? I got twilight font! Yay!

Right, I'm lame. Just read.

Chapter 10

Age 18

Edward's POV

The prom had ended and the limo driver was driving us back to my house. It was only Bella and I in the limo now. Everyone else had already been dropped off at their house or after party.

Bella and I decided to skip the after parties that we were invited to. We wanted to spend time alone together now that we were dating.

I was sitting down, Bella's head in my lap. She was gazing up at the sky through the open sunroof, lying on her back. I stroked her soft hair.

"I'm so happy, Edward." Bella sighed.

"Me too. Tonight was perfect. You don't even know how wonderful it feels to be this way with you." I told her.

She sat up and I wrapped my arms around her. We arrived at my house.

"Are you staying over tonight?" I asked.

Our fathers had been against letting us do this since we became "hormone crazed teenagers". But it was our mothers, who insisted that we had been best friends for our entire lives, which forced them to let us. I guessed now that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, that would stop soon.

"If you want me to…" she said, looking hopeful.

"Okay, your staying." I said.

A grin broke out across her face, followed by mine. We went into my room and I asked Bella if she had pajamas.

"No, I didn't know I'd be staying…" she said, biting her lip. I had always thought that was completely adorable.

I went to my dresser and looked for some sweatpants. Then I realized that the only pajamas that were clean were some boxers.

I looked at Bella, imagining her in my navy blue boxers. I shrugged the thought away in order to avoid embarrassing myself, and not to mention her.

"Bella, all I have are-"

"Boxers, Edward. It's fine," she laughed, then blushed at her forwardness.

I grinned and found a T- shirt to let her wear too. "Here you go. I'll change in the bathroom, you change in here."

But when I turned around to face her, Bella's dress was at her ankles. She stood there in nothing but a strapless lacy bra and panties to match. My eyes widened as I ogled her.

I realized that she was comfortable changing in front of me, not trying to seduce me. She looked embarrassed, so I threw her the clothes and turned around to let her finish. I changed myself, wondering what she was thinking as she watched me.

I turned back around and she was on my bed, comfortably beneath the covers, face red as a tomato. I walked over toward the bed, too, and lifted the covers to get in. I caught a glance of her and she looked amazing.

"You look beautiful right now." I said. She smiled at me and I kissed her.

"Edward?" she said as we pulled away.

"Mm?"

"Did you always know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved me? That we would end up this way?"

"I have always loved you, for as long as I can remember. You know, I was talking to my mom the other day about prom and she bought up the fact that we were going together."

"Remember how they would always gush about having to plan our wedding when we were little?" she laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah. And we used to pretend we hated each other because we thought it would shut them up for a while."

We laughed together at the memories. I continued my story from before.

"So, when I was talking to my mom about you, you know what she told me? She said that the very first time we ever saw each other, when we were babies, she could just tell that we would be inseparable."

"I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I remember the first time we met."

"What? How can you? You were what, a day old?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've dreamt about it before. I described the dream to my mom and she said that was exactly what happened."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Well, you were over my house with Esme and she was playing with me and I just burst out crying, and then you did too."

"That makes sense. I've always been sad when you were sad." I said, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I know. And then my mom went to go… change me… and we came back downstairs. My mom put me next to you and we just stared at each other for a second, and then you started… I don't know, talking to me? Talking baby talk. And I smiled and talked back. Like we were best friends from the first time we saw each other."

"Not just best friends. You loved me too all along, admit it."

Bella looked down. "I did."

"So really, it was like love at first sight."

"How come we never told each other before?"

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Well you should have. It was inevitable."

"What matters is that now we know and we both feel the same."

She yawned and nodded her head.

"Sleepy?"

"Only a little."

"Maybe we should get to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep. Sleep wastes time."

"We have time."

"Right. Okay, I guess I can sleep for a while. But wake me up when you do."

"Okay, Bella." I lied. I enjoyed watching her sleep far too much to do that.

I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"Goodnight Bella. I love you, too."

A/N: So I think this is the last chapter. Maybe if I get enough reviews I will post an epilogue, and I was already planning on an extended chapter from Age 8. Pleassseeeee review and

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUUUU

To everyone who read my story, and this is my first completed fanfic! Check out my other story, Bella and the First of Forks and I'll give you Edward Cullen's phone number!

… uhh yeah…


End file.
